Muah
by LoveTheKenyans
Summary: He is not the boy I once knew. Something else horribly bleak has crept inside him and taken over what used to be his beautifully imaginative mind. It makes me want to discard everything I’ve eaten since I was seven. It is truly sickening.Oneshot Kataan


**Muah**

4/27

He is not the boy I once knew. Something else horribly bleak has crept inside him and taken over what used to be his beautifully imaginative mind. It makes me want to discard everything I've eaten since I was seven. It is truly sickening. I miss the old him who would always be there to cheer me up no matter what he was feeling. I miss the boy that would risk his life just to save his friends. I miss my friend. I want more than anything for him to snap out of this trance and I would finally see that smile that has saved my life an unthinkable number of times before. I don't know exactly who or what has done this to him, but I want him back.

5/23

Why has it become routine to just eat dinner, then rush off to bed, without conversation? Why has it become routine for him to lock his door at night? Why has it become routine for him to sleep 23 hours a night? Why has it become routine that whenever I see him, I lose hope, knowing that he has built up an invisible barrier, blocking the pathways of understanding between us? Why?

6/15

There he goes again, simply ignoring our presence whilst he makes is 'treacherous' trek through the room, where the people who he knows care about him sit. I sometimes wonder if he knows he is putting not only me, but others too through agonizing pain. And if he does know, does he do it on purpose? We've always been there for him through everything so I don't understand why he is doing this to us. I really miss the boy that would actually say hello to me.

7/04

I've had it with him. I've been trying to understand what might be going through is head, but I am getting nowhere. I guess sometimes the only thing you can really do is ask.

8/30

_"Hey, can I talk to you?"_

_He just looked up at me with those stormy gray eyes that __I've always been able to see __straight through, except for now._

_"Sure, I guess."_

_"Well, I've noticed a change in your attitude lately and… I've been really concerned about you."_

_His expression didn't change, it just remained blank. "Really, what's changed? I haven't noticed anything."_

_"Oh, don't say that. We both know that something is wrong."_

_He swept his head away quickly, and I could've sworn I saw a tear flow down his cheek._

_"Please tell me, I miss the boy that once acknowledged my existence."_

_Something I said must have triggered a bomb located inside him because he blew up, with more power and rage__ than I have seen him withhold in seemingly forever._

_"You want to know what my problem is?! Okay I'll tell you, but you're probably going to have to leave before I reach the end! It all became an issue after I defeated Ozai, which turned out not to be so much of a 'win'. I might have saved the world, but I have lost so much and am still losing so much that I actually regret the day I killed Ozai. There are still rebellions all over the world, and that's why you can't go home and live a peaceful life like you should have had from the beginning. But no__, I have to be here, holding you back from living your life that you deserve to live. But me, on the other hand, I'm not so sure I do deserve to live__"_

_He pauses for a second, as if waiting to see if I knew where this was going. _

_ I know exactly where it's going._

_And I want more than anything else in the world for him stop telling me this so I can just hug him and tell him everything's going to be alright._

_But it isn't that easy._

_"I saved the world; that was my destiny, I fulfilled my destiny. Isn't that what matters? Why can't I just end my life right here and now? That would make everyone else's better__. After all, that's all I really wanted, was for my friends lives to be restored, so they could live happily ever after."_

_Suddenly all the knowledge that I would ever need to get by in the world came to me:_

_I am the biggest idiot there ever was._

_There's no way around it._

_What happened to the times when we were there for each other? I had just been focusing on him not being there for me, but really he needed me more than I could even imagine. Aang has been trying, though, to help, if you choose to see it like that. He pretty much gave his life to help me and our whole little 'family'. Why have I been so blind? _

_I did__n't say __anything;__ I just lean__ed__ forward__buried__ my eyes in his shoulder__, and cried_

_He did the same and we sa__t there like that, bawling into one another's shoulder, for however long it took until we both felt composed enough to speak. It was well after midnight._

_"If__ I wanted to go back home and have a 'normal' life, I would have left a long time ago. I'm perfectly happy right here with you."_

_He looked up at me, a smile slowly becoming apparent on his face, the first one I've seen from him in a long time._

_"I'm sorry I have been such a horrible friend, for not being there when you obviously needed me. I don't know what happened, I used to be there to comfort you, but I guess seeing you this way did something to my __heart,__ and I just didn't have the heart to break the silence that you seemed to enjoy more than anything else." I stopped because I had broken into tears again._

_"E__ven though my actions haven't been showing it, you have always been helping me. My __hug__e hurricane that resembles__ a mind of rushing thoughts that tries its best to take me over comes to a complete stop whenever I am around you. Whenever I am around you, I feel the best I have ever felt in a long time, and I think that__'s what__ scares me.__ I love being around you so much, but w__ith all the people still looking for me, that puts you in so much unthinkable danger. __I can't hold anything dear__ because it__ will only be taken away from me either by choice or by death. You've never been a horrible __friend,__ you've always been just the opposite."_

_I tried to soak in his words and understand them the best I could, but somehow it didn't make me feel much better._

_I was at a loss of words. Why should I say to best console him?_

_"I missed you," was all I could come up with. But hey, it was the cold hard truth._

_He smiled from ear to ear, and then something __very__ unexpected happened._

_He started to laugh._

_I haven't heard that laugh in over 3 years, since weeks before the war ended._

_"I just realized how much I missed your laugh as well."_

_He just laughed harder, until we were both laughing hysterically._

_"And how could I forget how much I missed our moments together like these."_

_He stopped laughing._

_ I realized how close our bodies were to each other and how suspicious it would look if someone were to walk in on us._

_We both stared into each other's eyes, and since you've probably read a million other stories with a romantic/happy ending, you can most likely guess what happened next._

_Yeah we kissed._

_Our lips slowly drew together in a never-breaking bond. I moved my hands to his lower back, while he moved his hands to my butt.__ Our tongues intertwined with each other and they wrestled for the rite of passage into the other's mouth. After a minute or so I began kissing him all over his face and neck, so then I could take a breath when I needed it. __We were p__retty much going crazy and I know we would have__ gone farther if it were not for my brother returning from his weekend hunting trip. __ We both reluctantly moved away from each other and I whispered in his ear, "The only thing that will ever keep me away from you is death, and I promise that won't happen for a long time."_

_So I guess the only real way for you to get to 'know' your friends is to talk to them._

**Sorry about this Authors note, but it's kind of important, I guess. So this story is based on an event that happened between a friend and me****, except we didn't make-out afterwards. All of the dates have significant meaning as well. I do not really believe that Aang would be that depressed after the war, I just thought it might make for a good fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Aang: **__**Ya**__** know, we have a lot of fans. I wonder who writes our material.**_

_**Sokka: That's a good question.**_

_**Toph**__**: Yeah.**_

_**Katara: Yeah, we do have a lot of fans.**_

_**Zuko**__**: What's this **__**WE **__**stuff? Everyone knows I'm SEXYFINE!!! rips off shirt and begins to dance like a stripper**_

_**Sokka: Um… okay. Well you know, I heard of this crazy awesome writer, the name's aangkatara140. Yeah strange name…**_

_**Aang and Katara blush**_

_**Aang: Hehe… **_

_**Katara: Well… um… **__**heh**__**… that name doesn't sound very professional, any other suggestions?**_

_**Sokka: Well how about um… I"VE GOT IT! Bryan **__**Konietzko**__** and Mike **__**Dimartino**___

_**Toph**__**: Sounds professional to me!**_

_**Aang: Ok then… **__**heh**__**… let's officially forget about aangkatara140.**_

_**Katara: Uh…blushes deeply yeah**_


End file.
